Love isn't always easy
by Laugher.Lover.Fighter
Summary: Mary Margaret and David Nolan struggle to overcome the daily challenges of living in a different world. Can they rise above and be together forever? Set directly after episode 7
1. Posters and Regrets

Love isn't always easy

Mary Margaret and David Nolan

**Hey guys! This is my first time ever writing fan fiction so I'm pretty excited about this story. I absolutely had to write a fan fic for my two favorite characters on my favorite TV show. I love Snow White and Prince Charming ever since the first episode and haven't been able to stop thinking about them since. Mary and David's story is obviously much harder to watch but I have faith that they'll be together soon. I felt the need to write this because after episode 13, I was so sad for the both of them. They belong together! This story takes place after episode 7. Anyway, enjoy and please review! **

She couldn't get him out of her head. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Even as she walked away from the toll bridge, clutching her cardigan tighter around her, she wanted more then anything to rush back into his arms. She would stay strong, she thought, as his words rang in her head. With that behind her, a new day dawned and Mary Margaret pushed herself out of bed and hastily got ready. She needed to talk to Emma; after all they had both been through. Emma was still taking Graham's death to heart and Mary heard her sometimes cry out in the night. It broke her heart that her friend would never get to see him again. That makes two of us, she thought sadly.

As Mary made her way to the kitchen, she put on a smile. A smile that said to Emma, hopefully, that Mary was doing fine. Emma looked disheveled as she dropped her spoon into her cereal bowl. Her long blonde hair was tangled and her clothes pulled on quickly. Mary gaped at the sight of her friend looking so sad but quickly closed her mouth. "Hey," Emma muttered staring into her bowl. Mary's hand instinctively reached across the counter for her friend's, and she squeezed it. Emma looked up at Mary with a small smile playing on her lips.

"How are you doing?" Emma asked Mary, and Mary's smile faltered for the briefest of moments. There was no way to tell her friend that she couldn't stop thinking about David. His cool blue eyes, his blonde hair, his laugh played through her mind on a constant loop.

"Fine, I'm just fine." Mary mumbled and in turn, took a sudden fascination with Emma's bowl. Emma took Mary's hand and squeezed, a small reassurance for her friend that she took great comfort in.

The next few days seemed to pass by in a blur. For Mary, there was the constant thought of David plaguing her mind. For Emma, it was the thought of Graham and how to do Regina in. She needed to teach that woman some manners. But that hadn't stopped Emma from saving Regina from the fire at town hall. Emma's razor sharp instincts had kicked in as she looked at Regina's horrified face. Emma quickly lifted Regina to safety and with that, set into motion her bid to become sheriff.

Mary welcomed this idea, very proud at her friend for overcoming adversity. Mary thought of Emma happily as she stapled posters to the bulletin board outside of the hall. The board looking a little full and Mary stepped to the other side to assess how much she could put up. And with that, practically ran into the one person she had been trying to stay away from, David.

Still, she couldn't pass up on this opportunity to talk to him. She spoke up quickly: "David, hi!" She silently kicked herself for sounding so happy to see him. Of course she wanted to tell him that she still felt something, though she was not quite sure what it was.

David looked over as Mary spoke to him. She looked beautiful although she was just wearing some ordinary clothes. David smiled widely at her and silently kicked himself. He couldn't let his feelings for Mary show through. He felt deep down for some reason that Mary and him were meant to be together, but that didn't stop his mind from taking over and shoving the 'right' answer in front of his face, Kathryn.

"Mary Margaret" he answered, his voice coming out sounding happier then he would have liked it to. He smiled at her as she gestured to the posters she was putting up, "I was just," She started unable to find the words.

"Oh right," he replied continuing with his posters although unable to take his eyes off her.

"So, how are things?" Mary asked, hoping not to hear any news about his beloved Kathryn.

"Fine, oh I got a job, working at the animal shelter." He replied, happy to be able to continue the conversation.

"Really." Mary replied and tried to brush it off nonchalantly. Inside she was bursting at this information. Not only was he handsome, sweet and funny but also he helped the community? It was about then that Mary truly came to grips with the fact that she would probably never forget David Nolan.

They continued to smile at each other, happy to be in each other's company. Mary continued to staple as she gestured to the posters, "Oh, Sidney huh?" Mary said, unable to keep the words from spilling out of her mouth. She wanted her friend Emma to win, after everything she had been through. And now David was trying to march all over that hope of Emma getting the position she deserved.

"Yeah, my wife's friend's with the mayor so." David trailed off. The last thing he wanted to do was mention Kathryn to Mary Margaret. He saw her face fall quickly as she tried to regain her composure. He still could not understand why he had chosen Kathryn over Mary, but his memories seemed to win over his heart every time.

"Oh, and how is Kathryn?" Mary asked sadly. The conversation had taken the sad route she had expected it to go.

"Good, she's meeting me here later." David answered and then shut his mouth immediately. Why did he keep hurting Mary? He could see that these words were the final blow to her as she began stapling the posters harder, "That's wonderful" Mary replied. She was so angry that she wished the poster were something else. But Mary couldn't allow herself to think that way as she continued to attempt to repress her feelings.

Her stapling amused him but also left him equally puzzled, was she also constantly thinking about him the way he thought about her? He brushed off these thoughts as he heard her say: "Well, I'm all out of posters. I'm gonna go see if they have more."

Mary quickly hurried away clutching her stapler sadly. She angrily brushed away tears at not having talked to him more.

David watched Mary go sadly. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he stopped himself. Hadn't he already done enough? He looked at his posters and fighting the urge to rip them all off the board, walked away from City Hall. And even further away from his soul mate.

**Hope you guys liked it, and I would love feedback if you could give it to me. Hope everyone likes the new episode tonight!**


	2. Child's Play

**Chapter 2-Child's Play**

**For this chapter, I used some cannon and some not. Hope you like it! I did change some of the details but I hope it doesn't distract from the overall story. There's the Mary and Emma bonding scene that I loved from episode 9. It might be a little long, but enjoy!**

A day after the election, Mary happily walked to Granny's. She realized as the sun beat down from the endless blue sky, that she had been coming to Granny's at 7:15 for, well, forever. She didn't know what compelled her to go into the café and buy her newly elected friend a coffee but she was going to anyway.

As she looked down to check the time on her small wristwatch, Mary ran into someone and then quickly looked down when she realized with a mixture of regret and happiness that it was David.

"Sorry!" David blurted out, and then his face lit up as he saw it was Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret was mortified and continued to look down as she spoke again.

"David, how are you?" She asked, not wanting to look up for fear of drowning in his endless blue eyes and charming smile.

"Great, do you come to Granny's every morning at," he glanced down to Mary's watch, " 7:15?" he asked, happy to have run into her. Then he remembered that Kathryn was sitting in their car a few feet away. As his heart pulled him towards Mary Margaret and this chance meeting, his mind rang with memories of his past life with Kathryn.

"Umm, uh I think that…Yes." Mary finished, a deep blush coating her cheeks as she finally managed to glance up at his face. She then noticed his gaze directed at an idling car, where Kathryn sat patiently waiting to go. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she watched him begin to move in the opposite direction.

"I'm really sorry, I have to go…you know all those animals to attend to." David explained and then without meaning to, winked at Mary as he turned.

Mary's mind attempted to formulate an answer but she was replaying the wink over again in her head as David pulled away from the curb. She smiled as she watched him go, and made a mental note to always get coffee at 7:15 AM. A few hours later, Mary was watching Henry, Ava and Nicolas make cupcakes. She was greatly saddened by the two kids newly found situation. She was very welcoming of the two kids who had been found by Emma, but was also disheartened by the kids' lack of care. What must it be like to be abandoned by your own parents? Mary then felt a pang of guilt for Emma, who she remembered was still looking for her birth parents. Mary watched as Henry, Ava and Nicholas messily decorated the pastries and was filled with a sense of longing. She longed for a child, someone to protect, care for and love. She also longed for a husband to share that child with, and for some reason, the first picture she conjured up was of David. Mary pushed the thought away, thinking again of the sadness that had enveloped her as she left the toll bridge that night.

Emma burst through the door, interrupting Mary's trip down memory lane. The children continued to make cupcakes as Emma and Mary spoke in hushed tones:

"Did you find their father yet?" asked Mary, worried for the siblings' future.

Emma shook her head sadly, and gazed at the kids happy faces from afar. "Well what did social services say?" Mary asked, although unhappy at the thought of the siblings being most likely separated. "They didn't, I couldn't call them." Emma answered, feeling suddenly protective of the two children. She couldn't let the same fate of her early life happen to the kids. "What?" Mary gasped, she understood Emma's past but it was hard to comprehend why Emma had not done the logical thing.

"You don't understand. Being in a foster home, it's like being a meal ticket. No one really cares enough to love you or even feed you half the time. It's the toughest life you can imagine, almost as tough as being on the streets. I will not let that happen to Ava and Nicholas. I promised them that they would stay together, and I won't let social services swoop in and separate them" Emma finished spilling her heart out. She had never talked about how hard her childhood had been to anyone, but Mary was one of the only friends she had ever had, and she had developed a deep sense of trust in the woman. Mary smiled at Emma and took her hand, again giving the squeeze of reassurance.

"What? We're going to be separated?" Ava asked, as Mary and Emma whirled around to see tears brimming in her eyes. "No. I promise you I will find your father and you won't be separated." Emma answered, stooping to Ava's level and looking into her tear stricken eyes. Ava broke into a smile as she leapt forward to hug Emma. Emma bewildered, hugged Ava quickly. Mary gazed upon the scene, pride swelling in her heart at her friend's determination to help the children she barely knew.

The next morning, Mary awoke to the sound of birds chirping. Taking it as a good sign, she got out of bed and dressed. The early Saturday morning light trickled into the kitchen as Mary made her way to the room. Emma was already leaving and Mary caught her on the way out:

" What's the plan? Are you going to find their father today?" Mary asked inquisitively, hoping that her friend had not given up hope on the seemingly difficult task.

"I'm going to go find their birth certificates in the records. There's got to be something in there that will lead me somewhere." Emma answered, praying that finding the kids father would be easier then she thought. "What are you going to do today?" The words fell on Mary, as she realized that she had no real plans. She absentmindedly glanced at the clock, 7:10, how weird it was to not have a schedule. Suddenly, Mary bounded out of her chair and grabbed her coat and boots. How could she forget her coffee at 7:15? She could not miss any opportunity to see David even though it pained her to think this. Emma stared at her friend wondering what had come over her. "Good luck with the kids father!" Mary threw the comment over her shoulder as she raced out the door.

Mary ran down the street to Granny's as her heart raced. She wondered if David was there and if they would talk again. Her mind raced at the possibilities as she finally arrived at the creaky wooden steps. Her heart quickly fell as she realized that David hadn't shown up. She realized that the longer she stood there waiting for him to show up, people were going to think she was some sort of deranged stalker, which Mary realized that in a way she was. She quickly went into the café, purchased a coffee and left saddened by the lack of David. Just as she was leaving, someone bumped her, almost sending her coffee flying. Annoyed, she glanced up at the bumper who she realized with joy, was David.

"Oh hey," David said, happy to again be in Mary Margaret's company. He had remembered that she got her coffee at 7:15, and had made up an 'animal emergency' for Kathryn so she wouldn't think of it. He then realized that it was Saturday, which meant that his entire day was free. Glancing at Mary, he made up an excuse that he hoped would help him figure out if he had fallen hard for the woman that he had fondly gotten to know. "So are you busy right now? My doctor said that visiting the toll bridge again sometime might help me remember some things, and Kathryn is busy so," he trailed off, waiting for a response.

Mary almost jumped for joy but regained her composure as she found an answer. "I'm not busy, let's go." She said, and they quickly fell into step beside each other. They quickly came to the toll bridge and slowed down as they took a step onto it. Mary glanced at David, searching for signs of a memory. Instead, she found him staring at her, to which she broke his gaze and blushed. David began to speak, eager to get things off his chest: "I worry sometimes, that maybe I'll never remember. I mean I do remember my life with Kathryn. But even that feels wrong in a way, like maybe it's just an illusion." He paused, letting the words sink in. He wanted to add that: "You're still the one thing that feels right." But he couldn't. He did not want to hurt her again, and it seemed like every time he opened his mouth, he messed it up. "Don't worry, you'll remember soon. Even if you don't, I'm sure you have plenty of memories to fill the void." Mary reassured him, but was torn at his mention of Kathryn. She couldn't shake the feelings that she knew were there, and how could something feel so right when they should feel wrong.

She could feel him staring at her again, and she turned to look at him. He seemed to be getting closer, and although she could not deny the incredible pull towards him, she knew it was wrong. Despite her heart, she quickly said: "I should go, Emma is probably looking for me." David's face fell, could she not feel it too? The incredible pull, the feeling like they should be together? He watched her go but not before saying: "Hope I see you again." She turned, smiled at him and continued on her way, still feeling the need to rush back into his arms.

Mary realized with sadness that Emma was still nowhere to be found. She hoped her friend was having some luck, unlike her. She spent the rest of the day worrying, and cleaning the apartment. Mary's thoughts continued to be drowned out by her meeting with David, but she quickly pushed those thoughts away as she folded her laundry. She looked up to see Emma coming towards her, and prayed for good news.

"Hey, what happened?" Mary asked, looking down at her laundry and hoping that her friend had succeeded in finding the kids father. "Their dad, he showed up, changed his mind." Emma answered, lying down on the bed and glancing up at Mary. "Changed his mind? Just like that." Mary said, happy that Emma had succeeded in her task. "Well he might have had a little nudge." Emma replied, smirking to herself. She had been overcome with joy at seeing the kids' faces when they had seen their father. She wished more then ever that the same would happen to her.

"They found their father. That's great." Mary smiled, genuinely happy for the two children. They had seemed so lost and confused, and to find someone who could make them happy again was a gift. "I wonder what that would be like." Emma thought out loud. She wanted to be loved and looked upon like that. "Maybe you'll find out, you can't give up." Mary answered, looking at Emma as she spoke. She hoped with all her heart that her friend would find her parents someday soon. She understood Emma's need to find them, much like her need to find someone who loved her. Could David still love her? No, she thought. There was a reason why he had left Mary to go back to Kathryn. He remembered a life with that woman, a past that he didn't have with Mary. Mary still wished she could turn back time and return to that bridge. Maybe she could have saved whatever they had, had. "I think giving up might be the best plan. I think I need to let it go." Emma interrupted Mary's thoughts. Emma could not believe Henry's theory. It all seemed rather absurd, a wardrobe? What was this? Narnia, with the lion and evil witch? In a way, Emma wished that Henry were right. Emma did sometimes think of Mary as almost a motherly figure. She had come to know Mary as a good friend and could not imagine her suddenly making the switch to a "mother-daughter" relationship. "No you don't" Mary did not want her friend to give up hope. Her parents had to be out there somewhere. Even if they had stopped looking, Mary hoped that Emma never would. She wanted her friend to find the happiness she deserved. She could see that happiness shine through when she was with Henry, but could only dream what would happen if she found her own parents. "If they wanted to know me, they wouldn't make it so hard to look." Emma had tried everything she could think of to find her parents. Any type of file, or record had been looked at. She couldn't understand how it was so impossible to find them. They had made it difficult to find them, but she did not want to give up hope. "Maybe. But maybe there are other reasons. Maybe there is an explanation." Mary hoped there was a logical explanation that Emma could figure out. She knew that Emma's parents must want to know her, who wouldn't? She was one of the bravest, smartest and nicest women Mary Margaret had ever known. "If there is, it's something crazy. Even crazier then Henry's theory." Emma sighed, but was the theory crazy. It did not seem logical, but it must be possible. There were some obvious flaws such as age, but Emma noticed the striking similarity of her and Mary. "Yeah, and what's Henry's theory?" asked Mary, eager to hear. The adorable child had such an imagination; she couldn't wait to hear what he had dreamed up. "Well, that my parents put me in a magical wardrobe and sent me to this world to save them." Emma sounded ridiculous, even to herself as she spoke. "Aw, and who does he think they are?" Mary laughed at the kid's theory. A magical wardrobe? What was this Narnia? She had to admit, it was a sweet idea. It sounded like something straight out of a storybook. "Well for one thing, you" Emma said, looking at Mary. She had to admit, there were some distinguishable features that Emma and Mary both had. She did silently wish that there were a possibility that Mary was her mother, but it all seemed rather impossible at the moment. "Me?" Mary was awe-struck. She had never thought of her friend as anything more then that, let alone her own daughter. She was fairly fascinated by the idea, however. She had always wished for her own child. "Well, Snow White." Emma explained, adding in the detail of Mary's alter ego. "Snow White has a kid." Mary spoke, interested by the theory's developments. "Apparently that book you gave him, had exactly the stories in the most traditional sense." Emma still found it hard to believe that a book held all the answers to the goings-on of the strange town. "I have a kid, you'd think I would remember that." Mary glanced away, imagining herself as a mother. It wasn't too hard to do, she was a teacher after all.

"Yeah, you'd think." Emma thought that it was not plausible that everyone in town had forgotten everything. Just another reason why Henry's theory couldn't make sense. "You do kind of have my chin," Mary said, listing just one of the features that she and Emma shared. Her eyes widened as she said this, but was she really joking? Emma let out a small laugh at this. She did think that her and Mary were similar, but not in a familial way. "I think I'm going to go get some air, I need to go think." Emma wanted to read the newspaper articles again. Maybe there was some sort of a hint that would lead her to her family. She needed to clear her head, as Henry's theory waged in her mind. "If you're going to be back late, I can wait to eat with you," Mary suggested, she wanted more information on this theory. "No, don't do that." Emma knew she would take awhile to process everything from the day. "I'll leave you leftovers," Mary said, leaving her laundry basket on the stairs. She gazed into the box of Emma's things that had been left on the table. A baby blanket caught her eye, as she said: "What a pretty blanket." She had the strangest sense that she had seen it before. "Thanks" Emma said, a little weirded out that her friend seemed to recognize it. Mary lifted the blanket to smell it, and a strange sense came over her. She closed her eyes and saw her and David, holding a baby. They were both gazing at it adoringly, and the baby was wearing the blanket Mary had in her hands. Mary dropped the blanket suddenly, pushing the image from her mind. Or was it a memory?


	3. 7:45 AM

**Chapter 3- 7:45 AM**

**It's been way too long readers! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was ridiculously busy and this chapter was pretty long to write, since I wanted to fit the entire 7:15 AM episode in one chapter. I feel good with how it turned out though, so enjoy! If you're confused about the name, I wanted to call it the time when everything changed, if you know what I mean;) This remains one of my favorite, if not favorite episodes. Please Review!**

Mary woke with a start to a cloudy, gloomy day. Despite the weather, she could not stop smiling. She didn't need to look at a clock to know that the time was getting close to 7:15 AM. She then jumped up when she realized she had over slept. She could not miss a moment to be with David, no matter how fleeting. She ran to put on something decent, and brushed her teeth.

She still had her toothbrush hanging unattractively out of her mouth, as she pulled her coat on. Mary took out her toothbrush, spit in the sink and said: "I can't believe I overslept," while adjusting her hair. Emma peered up from her Froot Loops, looking confused. "It's only 7:10, you have plenty of time to get to school," she said as she turned to face Mary. "I have to be there by 7:15" Mary quickly thought of an excuse, she could not tell her roommate that she was still in love with David Nolan. Emma did not understand the pull, and constant need to see him. "Science fair, I'm helping the kids with their project before school," she said as she put on her hat and scarf. "I'm sure they won't mind if you're five minutes late." Emma said, still puzzling over Mary Margaret's sudden departure. "We're making a volcano," Mary said, as she closed the door. Volcanoes were a class favorite, this much she knew from having cleaned at least 6 different projects over the years. "Okay," Emma replied, as she turned back in her chair to watch the weather.

Mary quickly walked to Granny's and stepped inside due to the oncoming storm. She quickly rubbed her boots on the mat and took off her gloves. She stepped over to the first available table, and sat down. She took out one of her favorite books, laid it on the table, and took off her hat. She adjusted her hair using her reflection on the back of her spoon. She wanted to look her best for when he showed up, even if it was with his wife.

She saw something flash in the reflection and put the utensil down. She then peered at the clock: 7:15 and 25 seconds. Where was he? She thought impatiently, and then kicked herself silently for being such a stalker. She heard the bells above the door ring, and not wanting to make it look like she had been waiting, pretended to read her book. David noticed her the moment she walked in, and was happy that she was there. He was amused that it looked like she had been waiting for him. Was she really waiting just for him? He hoped with all his heart that she was. But of course, he had come to get coffee for himself and his wife. There was that minor setback to the both of them, keeping them from finding each other.

Mary watched as he walked over to the counter and Ruby had his drinks ready. "One cream and sugar, one black" she said, as she passed him the coffee. "Thanks," he said, handing her the money. She gazed at him flirtingly and took the money. David turned around, watching Mary. Then summoning up his courage to say something, walked over to Mary's table, saying "Morning."

"Morning!" Mary replied, gazing up at him. Holding two coffee cups, she noted sadly. They held each other's gaze for a few moments, neither wanting to break it. They both wondered: "_Do they feel it too_?" as they held the stare. "Uh, uh" David kicked himself for getting tongue-tied. She was just too beautiful and distracting to him. "I should go, I'm going to be late for work," he said, reluctantly beginning to make his way towards the door. "Oh, the animal shelter right? How's that going?" Mary asked, wanting to continue the conversation for as long as possible. "Well the apes haven't taken over," said David, hoping the joke was well received. "Yet!" Mary added, staring at him adoringly. He snickered and then said: "Not on my watch." Mary giggled at this, and then shut her mouth. She kicked herself for giggling; it was like she was a teenager all over again. Although, the strange thing was she could not remember being the giggly teenager that she thought of. He smiled at her, and then regretfully walked out of the diner. Mary sadly looked on, and then turned around to see him one last time. She watched as he handed Kathryn the coffees, and then kissed her on the cheek. She could not help the sadness she felt as she watched the scene unfold.

"This is making a volcano?" Emma asked, emerging from the other end of the diner. Mary looked away from the street sheepishly, and turned to face her roommate. "I was just-"Mary dropped off, searching for the words. "I know" Emma spoke with an understanding tone, sitting down opposite her roommate. "He comes here every morning at 7:15 AM to get coffee" Mary said matter of factly. She wished that it was for her, but their chance meeting had been only that, she thought. "For him and his wife," interjected Emma, staring sadly at her friend. She did not want to hurt her, but she had to speak the truth. She thought of Henry, saying that they were destined to be together but pushed the thought from her mind quickly. "I know, I know" Mary said, closing her eyes and wishing the situation had been different. "I just like to come here to see him," she added, noting that this sounded somewhat like a stalker. Almost reading her mind, Emma replied: "So you're a stalker?" "No, not really," Mary said, but she knew that her roommate would disagree. Emma smirked at her, waiting for Mary to admit her stalkerish behavior. "Maybe a little bit? I mean it's not like I'm following him. I just know that he spends his mornings with Kathryn, then drives to the animal shelter to start work at 7:30 and he's home around 5,"Mary concluded, feeling and sounding like somewhat of a stalker in the making. "Oh is that all?" quipped Emma, almost laughing to herself. "Thursdays they pick up Chinese for dinner,"Mary added, a tad embarrassed at her deep knowledge of David's schedule. "I can't get him out of my head,"Mary admitted, gazing back up at her roommate. "I know, maybe the first step is not showing up here tomorrow," Emma said, concluding that her roommate needed to try to get over David. "Love's the worst. I wish there was a magic cure,"Mary said, sighing deeply. "Yeah, well I'm off to the station, and hey," Emma said, holding Mary's hand as she got up to leave, "It'll get better, I promise."

Mary gave her a sad smile as she also stood to leave. She paid quickly and wrapping her scarf around her neck tightly, made her way towards the convenience store. Pushing open the heavy glass door, she made her way towards the aisles. She put the neccesities in her basket, a flashlight and batteries for overcoming the impending storm. Then, feeling rather heartsick, a giant chocolate bar. She snuck a peek over her shoulder, hoping no one had noticed her item choices.

Mary began to make her way down another aisle, when she suddenly ran into someone. Items spilled out of the respective baskets, and Mary looked up to see who she had bumped into. Kathryn stared back at her, laughing slightly at their clumsiness. _Great, just the person I wanted to see_, thoughtMary, but she chose to be polite: "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, don't worry about it," said Kathryn, as the two of them bent down to pick up the contents of their baskets. "I wasn't looking",said Mary as she began to pick up her basket. "Clearly" Madame Mayor interjected, looking at Mary with distaste. Mary gazed up at her as Kathryn handed Mary her chocolate bar. "Is this yours?" asked Kathryn, handing the brunette the bar. "Yes, thank you," breathed Mary, rather embarrassed at the item as she returned it to her basket. "And this must be yours," said Mary as she picked up a box. _Pregnancy test_, the box declared in Mary's hand. Mary froze, unable to believe it. Her mind began working at a million miles an hour. Was she pregnant? Her and David were trying to have a family? The questions plagued her mind as she gripped the box. Mary could not stop the image forming in her mind of David smiling at her that morning. "Good luck" Mary said, handing the box to Kathryn. "Thank you" Kathryn smiled as she took the box back, and looked at Mary. They both stood and Mary watched Kathryn go sadly. She could not shake her feelings for David, but now she would have to.

"I trust you'll be discreet?" Madame Mayor interrupted Mary's thoughts, almost smirking at her. Mary stared at her questioningly, as Madame Mayor added: "Their lives are their business, not yours." She turned to go as Mary looked on. She could not shake the impending sadness, that felt almost like the storm that was about to settle over Storybrooke. Mary made her purchases in a daze, returning to her apartment, replaying the sight of the box over again in her head. She decided to take a walk in the woods to clear her head, and began walking to the forest. She hoped to find the answers to her problems in the tall pines that were found in the area, as she thought of David and her feelings. As she walked along the road with only her thoughts as her companion, she heard a faint cooing. She walked down the hilled landscape, coming towards the source of the noise.

She found a pigeon caught in some twine and her heart immediately went out to the animal. "Hey, how did you manage to get yourself- c'mon it's gonna be ok," Mary said to the bird, as she freed it from the twine. Mary quickly made her way towards the animal shelter, stopping short of the sign. She realized that she would have to face David at some point as she made her way into the building. A few minutes later, the Doctor came out with the pigeon, speaking to Mary Margaret from behind the counter. Mary realized that David had also accompanied the Doctor, she decided to attempt to ignore him as the Doctor spoke.

"Well the good news is no broken bones. She was just a little dehydrated, but I got her some fluids so she should be just fine," said the Doctor holding the pigeon carefully as he gave his diagnosis. David smiled at Mary, proud that she had been able to help the animal with such care. Mary glanced at him smiling at her, and quickly looked away to the Doctor. "And the bad news?" asked Mary, looking at the pigeon hoping for no serious issues. "Well this is a North Atlantic Dove. It's a migratory species, very unique among American Doves. They tend to form strong, monogamous bonds, meaning" the Doctor trailed off, realizing that these words spoke for themselves. "If I don't get her back to her flock, she'll be alone forever," said Mary sadly, finishing the Doctor's sentence. Mary looked over at David, who she realized was staring at her. He glanced down as she met his gaze, not wanting his feelings to be apparent.

"It's a long shot, but the alternative…she'll heal, but she won't be happy here," said the Doctor, returning the dove to its cage and looking at Mary for her decision. David could not help his gaze drift to Mary, who returned it again but spoke before she could let herself get attached: "I'll take my chances, thank you Doctor." "You're welcome, good luck," said the Doctor, as he looked at the dove one last time before leaving the room.

David took this opportunity to express his concern with Mary, "Mary Margaret there's a storm coming, you really shouldn't go out there." Mary lifted the cage off the counter and looked down, not wanting to meet David's gaze. "Well the storm's coming tomorrow, and if I wait, she could be lost forever. Completely alone. No one deserves that," Mary dropped off , continuing to look at the ground. "Well then let me drive you," David responded hoping she would take his offer. Mary summoned up her courage to look at him as she said: "I don't need your help David, I'll be fine." She left quickly, kicking herself for not having said more. David watched her go sadly, his stare returning to the counter. A single feather lay on it, and David grasped it between his fingers. He looked at it with questioning eyes when suddenly a single image hit his mind.

_He gazed at Snow in her wedding dress as he held her hands. He noticed the dress had feathers on it, and he smiled as he remembered the letter he had sent her proclaiming his love for her by dove. He could not break her gaze and the love between them was felt all around the room by the guests of the wedding._

David snapped out of his trance, dropping the feather in shock. The image felt like it could have been a memory. He pushed this thought from his head however, but thought immediately of the woman he had seen. She had looked just like the woman who he thought of constantly, who he was sure for some reason he was meant to be with…Mary Margaret Blanchard.

Meanwhile, Mary Margaret drove quickly down the forest road. She gazed up at the ceiling of storm clouds, praying they would not break into a sudden rain storm. She looked down at the cage containing the dove in the seat next to her, and smiled to it as the animal flapped its wings. She suddenly stopped at a sign on the road: ROAD CLOSED, it proclaimed. She sensed this was dangerous, but Mary was determined to help the animal that would be alone without the flock. She stopped her car, and while gazing at the sky, lifted the cage out of the vehicle. She quickly made her way down the road as the wind picked up. She could hear the flock from a distance and said: "Do you hear that? Your flock!" Mary came to the edge of the hill from where she had been earlier. She looked down into a ravine that she thought had been created by the storm. Putting down the cage, she could have sworn that she had been there in the past, and got the strangest nostalgic feeling. A sudden burst of thunder made her look up at the sky, and lose her footing on the edge of the hill.

Mary quickly tumbled down the hill, trying to stop herself from falling down the ravine. Just as she was about to fall off the edge of an even deeper abyss, her hands came to rest miraculously on an upturned root. She screamed as she clung for dear life. She attempted to climb up, but root began to give way. She screamed again, praying for help although she knew it would be useless. Suddenly, a voice burst through the thunder: "Here!" said David reaching his hand out to grab Mary. Mary exclaimed: "David!" as he reached for her. "Here grab my hand," David said as he held onto a branch for support. She reached for his hand and grabbed it firmly as he said: "Hold tight."

She felt herself being lifted from the near death situation and as soon as she was up, fell into David's arms. She felt a sudden sense of home as she clung to him, thanking him silently. "Do you really think I'd let you come out here alone?" asked David, checking to make sure she was fine. "You Okay?" he asked, smiling to himself at the fact that he was seeing her again. "I'm fine thanks," Mary said, quickly turning away to run up the path. She could not bare to look at him while he had just been her personal savior. She did not want her true feelings to emerge now that she knew that Kathryn and him would most likely be starting a family. "Where are you going?" asked David, concern rising up in him as he followed her up the narrow path towards the road. She quickly ran up the path and down the road towards the caged bird. "I came to find the flock," she answered, as lightning flashed overhead. "And I came here to get you, before you got hurt," David answered, hoping she could tell that he genuinely cared about her. "We have to go," David said, as the rain finally began to fall. "No!" cried Mary running and picking up the cage. "Doing this on foot is not the best plan," David continued, hoping that she would understand their need to leave. "The gate was closed," said Mary, turning to face him as the rain poured down from the skies. "I know I saw, It's too late we have to go," David was saddened that the rain had dampened Mary's plan, but at least with the rain there was a chance they would have to stay together for a little longer. Mary tried to interject but David stopped her: "Mary Margaret it's not safe, we have to get out of here. C'mon" He led her away from the cliff and down the road. Putting his arm around her, he felt happier then he had in a long time. He would always protect her, thinking of the woman in his memory.

The pair began to quickly walk down the road, hoping to find some shelter from the rain. "There!" David exclaimed, pointing towards what looked like a hunting cabin. "C'mon," said David, leading Mary Margaret towards it. They came to the door, as Mary yelled out: "Hello? Hello? Is anyone in there?" David broke away from her and began searching for a door. "It's empty" Mary concluded, searching through the window. David found the door and mustering up his strength, kicked it open. He led Mary in, as she shivered and clutched the bird cage. David looked around through the darkness and built a fire. Upon finishing the fire, he looked up towards Mary saying: "Okay let's get you dry." Mary suddenly felt very self-conscious. She was all alone in a small, isolated cabin with the one person she should be trying to get away from. She stared continuously at the fire, her feelings swelling in her like a tidal wave.

"Who's cabin is this? Are you sure it's okay for us to be in here?" Mary asked, looking over as David found a blanket. "Well you're roommates with the sheriff, so I doubt she'll arrest us for breaking and entering. Here," David replied, starting to drape the blanket around Mary's shoulders. He smiled at her, and hoped she would look over at him. He too, could not help the feelings that washed over him as he got closer. Mary shrugged out of the blanket, unable to shake the feeling that they should not be together in the current situation. "I'm, I'm just trying to help," said David as Mary left his embrace. He was saddened as she looked away from him, seeming to have a lot on her mind. "What's going on with you today?" he asked, hoping for a straight forward answer.

"What's going on? What's going on is I still have feelings for you," Mary finally admitted to a shocked David. Relief that she felt the same way came over him as he was able only to mutter: "What?"

"Why do you think I go to Granny's every morning at 7:15?" Mary asked, remembering their first encounter outside the café. She could not help the words tumbling from her mouth, ready to finally admit to him her true feelings. "It's to see you," Mary said as she turned to face David, "And I don't know why, because it just makes me miserable. Because every time I see you it just reminds me that you chose Kathryn instead of me," Mary said guiltily, turning away from him. She tried to stop the tears welling in her eyes as she choked them back. "And that's why I didn't want you to come to the woods with me, it's just being around you, it's too…it's too painful," she finally finished.

David let out a slight chuckle at her admittance of her feelings. She not only had said exactly what he felt, but he also went to Granny's to see her. He could not help getting every opportunity he could to see her, no matter how fleeting. "You think this is funny?" she asked, annoyed at his lack of seriousness at her words. "No,"he breathed, preparing for her reaction at his admittance, "It's just…the reason I go to Granny's every morning at 7:15 is to see you," he finished, staring at her through the darkness.

Mary turned to look into his deep blue eyes as he finished his sentence. He smiled at her, and she finally knew what hid behind this charming smile. She turned to face him, her heart taking over her mind's warnings. He leaned down to kiss her, not being able to remember the last time anything had felt so right.

Just before he did, Mary closed her eyes and behind closed eyes she saw the pregnancy test yet again. She spoke: "How could you do this?"

"What are you talking about?" David asked, clearly confused by her pulling away. He had been so close to revealing to her his true passion and now she had stopped him short. "David I know," Mary started, steeling herself to bite back tears. She wanted more then anything to kiss him, but she could not get in the way of him trying to start a family. "Know what?" David asked again, still confused at her unexplained knowledge. What was she keeping from him? "About Kathryn," Mary continued, speaking through her mind and no longer with her heart. "What about Kathryn?" David said, wondering what his wife had kept from him. The word "wife" felt so wrong to use with Kathryn. He felt, for some strange reason, that he should be using it for Mary. He did not have the faintest idea why, until he thought of his strange flash that morning when he had picked up the feather. Was it a memory?

"That she thinks she's pregnant," Mary finally finished, waiting for David's confused expression to leave his face. But the confusion remained as David said: "What?"

"You didn't know," Mary realized, not knowing how to react. "No," David looked away from Mary, then returned his gaze to her. "And you two aren't trying.." Mary trailed off, almost unable to hide her guilty sense of happiness at this information. However, if Kathryn was pregnant she would have to forget these heart swelling feelings once and for all. "Unfortunately no," David almost chuckled, for it was far from unfortunate. Why would Kathryn believe she was pregnant? His chuckle now felt misplaced, although he could never imagine having a family with Kathryn. When he thought of having a family, the first image that came to mind was Mary Margaret. He had true feelings for Mary, but his memories just kept flooding back, almost drowning him.

"Mary Margaret, you have to believe me I- " David started to admit that he had no idea of this pregnancy, and no plans for ever fulfilling it if Kathryn asked. Mary shushed him, hearing that the storm had passed. "The rain stopped, I need to get her out," Mary spoke hastily, picking up the bird cage and walking outside. She needed to avoid whatever David was trying to say, for she knew if he said anything else she would not be able to help her feelings.

David followed her out the door to the cabin, saddened to not be able to explain himself fully. "Mary Margaret please, can we at least-"David was cut off by Mary shushing him again. "Listen" Mary said, hearing the faint coos of doves in the forest. The flock of doves suddenly took to the skies, seeing that the storm had passed. "The flock it didn't leave" said Mary as she and David looked at the doves flying away. "They must've been waiting for the storm to clear" David remarked, continuing to look to the sky. Mary quickly set down the cage and carefully took the dove out of the cage. "Okay girl, time to join your friends, you can do it," Mary said to the dove, releasing it to join the flock. David looked on with newfound admiration for how good Mary seemed to be with animals, and people as well for that matter. Mary laughed as she watched the dove join the flock, the birds flitting in and out of the trees. The sight was beautiful and David reached for Mary's hand. Mary quickly let go, following her mind and saying: "No David, it's too painful."

"It doesn't have to be," David said, as Mary stayed turned away from him. "We don't know Kathryn's pregnant," David willed Mary to turn around, and she did. "It doesn't matter, you chose her" said Mary, concealing the pain in her words as she wrapped her jacket tighter around her body. "I know, but I still have feelings for you," David replied sheepishly, wondering why he had chosen Kathryn over Mary. "You can't have both," Mary stated the obvious. "But I do have both," David said, gazing at Mary as he admitted his confused emotions. Mary felt her face flicker with confusion, and David, recognizing this, spoke: "I know it doesn't make sense. But it's like I have these two conflicting lives. Memories of feelings for her, and real feelings for you."

"Who's to say which is real," Mary looked down, but wished that the real feelings were directed towards her. "I can't get you out of my head," David admitted, looking at Mary with sadness in his eyes. He wished his heart would win the ever raging battle with his mind, but it seemed almost impossible. Mary held in a gasp, she had the exact same notion: "I know me too, but we're going to…we're just going to have to forget each other."

Mary walked away quickly, brushing angry tears from her eyes. She knew it would be fruitless to try to forget David Nolan, but she would have to try. David stood on the road, unable to believe what she had said. He watched her go, his heart falling with each of her quickened steps.

The next morning, Mary listened to her roommate's previous idea of not going to get coffee. She dressed much more slowly, and took her time getting ready. Mary then sat at the kitchen table, twirling her ring around her finger. She watched as the time slowly ticked to 7:15. Emma sat down across from her roommate, chewing her Froot Loops thoughtfully. She turned around to follow Mary's stare to the clock in the kitchen. Sensing Mary's sadness, Emma reached out to grab her hand squeezing it reassuringly. Mary smiled at her roommate, knowing words could not fill the space she felt.

Mary then sighed wistfully and got up from the table.

She felt like a trip to Granny's was in order anyway, and promising her roommate she would see her later, began walking to Granny's café. She walked up the steps, feeling almost abnormal to be there at a different time. The clock read: 7:45 as she made her way to the counter. She paid for her coffee and said: "Thanks Ruby," as she reached for it from the woman. Suddenly, she heard the chime of bells and turned to face the door. David Nolan stood in the doorway, gawking at Mary. He turned to go, wishing he had said something. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he practically ran down the steps. Mary however, bore a confused expression as she followed him out into the street. "What are you doing?" Mary asked, running to catch up with him. David turned around, almost frustrated that they could not stop running into each other. However, he took this as an amazing opportunity to tell her what Kathryn had told him, and perhaps find out if Mary still felt the same way he did.

"It's 7:45," David said, embarrassed at his lack of words in the moment. He turned to face her as she got closer. "Well, I'm trying not to see you," he admitted, although he was not lying. He wanted to see her, but he did not want to hurt her again. "Well, I am trying not to see you," Mary used his words, unable to find her own. She was not lying, she too did not want to see him. She was lying to herself however, as her heart tugged her in his direction. "Well how do we stop seeing each other?" David asked, out of thoughts. He would probably never want to stop seeing her but he could not admit this now. "Apparently we can't" Mary answered, almost choking on the words. She took this as almost a sign, there had to be some reason they could not stop avoiding each other. She thought fleetingly of Henry's adorable theories, and wished more then anything at that moment that they were true. "This is a problem" David noticed that they had gotten closer, but he wanted to close the distance fully. The situation was a problem, but David did not know the solution. He wondered if there was some other worldly reason that they continued to be thrust together. For the third time that day, he thought of Mary in the white gown, feeling like it had some significance, like he was missing a key piece to the puzzle.

"Yes," Mary choked back tears, hoping he had not meant that them seeing each other constantly was a problem. "She's not pregnant," David finally said, wanting to get everything out in the open. It was at that moment, that the mutual feelings they felt for each other wash over them in a tidal wave. Mary practically crushed herself to David, feeling the inexplainable need to kiss him. David returned the kiss, wrapping his hand around Mary's head. Mary wrapped her arms around David's neck, and the kiss felt more right then any she had experienced in a long time.

The kiss was not chaste, nor was it over the top passionate. In that moment, it felt like true feelings emerged as the couples lips moved mutually together. It was a kiss just right for the time, and they both knew that the time of 7:45 would be forever embedded in their minds. Suddenly, Mary and David had a mutual image, one that almost seemed like a memory:

_Prince Charming gazed at his beloved Snow White through her glass coffin, tears springing to his eyes. "Open it," he said, continuing to gaze at Snow through the glass. "I'm sorry, she's gone" answered Grumpy. "At least let me say goodbye," said the Prince, glancing up at the dwarves as the tears threatened to spill from his eyes. The dwarves carefully lifted the lid of the coffin. He leaned down to place a long kiss to her lips. As he did, the forest seemed to grow lighter and the snow around them continued to fall. Her eyes came open as soon as he pulled away, bringing a smile of newfound joy to his face._

_Snow's eyes sprang open, and she breathed deeply. She had no memory of her comatose state, but she remembered her Prince Charming as she gazed at his face. "You, you found me," she said, holding a hand up to caress his face. He reached down to catch her hand as she lifted herself up. "Did you ever doubt I would?" he asked, as he helped her to a half sitting position. "Truthfully? The glass coffin gave me pause," she admitted, gazing with love at her Prince. She reached a hand to his face and let it fall as he stroked her hair, from her own complexion. "You will never have to worry, I will always find you," he said with conviction, meaning every word. "It's a promise," she said, unable to keep from smiling at her true love's words._

Mary and David's eyes sprang open, neither being able to believe what had just happened. "Did you see that?" he asked, hoping that he did not sound crazy. "Umm, yes?" she answered, almost unbelieving of it herself. They both looked each other in the eyes, and found that the other thought the exact same thing: _That was more then just a random flash of an image. _It had to be something that they felt like they were both missing desperately…but what?


End file.
